


I'm What?!

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: After a one night stand with Draco, Harry finds out he's pregnant. This is him dealing with the aftermath.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter!

Sitting in St. Mungo's staring into space. Trying to figure out what had just happened. I was in shock and had no idea how to respond.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you all right," the doctor asked.

I slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm what?!!"

"You're pregnant Mr. Potter. Congratulations," he repeated.

I blinked a few times. "Can you get rid of it?"

"Mr. Potter, male pregnancies are rare and you could die if we were to try to get rid of the fetus because a male's body is different than a woman's. I am sorry Mr. Potter. Is there anyone that could help you, your boyfriend? friends?"

I shook my head. "No boyfriend. It was a one night stand. Maybe my friends might be able to help me. I am not sure."

The doctor nodded his head and gave me information on what to do and not do while I was pregnant. I took the information and left after making sure that my "news" would not be spread throughout the paper.

When I got home I still felt in shock. I had gone to the hospital in the first place because I had been so sick lately. I was constantly throwing up or becoming dizzy and tired easily. I thought I had somehow gotten cancer of all things. Nope, just pregnant.

I didn't know what to do. After I thought about it a while, I wanted to keep my child. I knew I would not be able to give them up when they were born. So I went to see Hermione and Ron. I floo'd over to their house.

"Hey guys."

"Hey mate," Ron said.

"Hi Harry," Hermione replied.

"Are you guys busy?"

They looked at each other and then at me in concern. "No. What's up?" Hermione asked.

"I need to tell you something, but please promise to try to keep an open mind about it."

They nodded. "We'll try," Ron muttered.

"Okay so about a couple months ago I had a one-night stand with a man. I am in love with him, but unfortunately he does not feel the same," I took a pause they seemed to take that information alright, I took a deep breath and continued, "And lately I had been sick and feeling off, so this morning I went to St. Mungo's and found out that I am pregnant."

"Oh Harry," Hermione gasped.

"Have you told the guy?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. Tears formed in my eyes. "I really don't know how to tell him. He's getting married to a woman."

"I'm sorry mate."

"Me too, Harry. We'll help you in any way we can." Hermione vowed.

"Thanks guys."

I am glad they never asked who it was that knocked me up. I didn't think that would go over to well. I was just glad for their support.

Over the next few months, as I got used to the idea of being pregnant, I started to love the idea more and more. I became excited about the prospect of becoming a father. I bought myself a small home and started outfitting it with a nursery stocked ready for when I had the baby. I also quit the Aurors, and opened a quidditch supply shop.

After I found out I was having a boy, Hermione took me shopping for baby clothes and Mrs. Weasley knitted me some beautiful baby blankets. I could feel the magic tingling under my skin, growing my child. It was a delight every time I noticed it. It helped me know that my son was healthy and strong. He was growing so fast, and I was getting bigger and bigger. I had to buy clothes with extension charms on them and I used charms to hide my bulging stomach. I wanted privacy away from the public eye. I didn't want the whole Wizarding World to know about my pregnancy. It wasn't any of their business anyway. I didn't care for being their 'Savior'. I hated it actually.

Hermione and Ron supported me the whole way. They helped me when I was feeling emotional and needy. They helped me through strange food cravings. They even threw a baby shower for me where all our friends showed up and I got so many gifts, it was great! I felt so loved. The only thing I missed was Draco by my side, but he was married now, and I couldn't face him.

Finally, I was ready to give birth. He came on a beautiful crisp morning on December 4. He had blond hair, green eyes, and Draco's facial features. He was beautiful and perfect. I named him Ren Cygnus Potter. I instantly fell in love.

"Welcome to the world little Ren," I whispered to him while I held him closely in my arms. I knew it would be in the papers soon, I just hoped that when it did, people would respect my privacy. I really didn't want to deal with it. St. Mungo's was very polite and respectful of me and my privacy. They even let me leave with Ren through the floo so I would not be bombarded by the press.

Once we were safe home, I put Ren in his new bassinet and watched over him while he slept. This little boy was my world now, and I finally realized what my parents had must of felt when they had me. I understand now why my mother protected me, because in that moment I would do anything to keep him happy and well. I smiled and told Ren, "You are so loved Ren, I love you so much, Ren, remember that always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out.

Draco was staring at the morning paper in shock. There was a picture of Harry and a baby. This baby looked like him! He didn't even read the article. He knew it was his child. Why didn't Harry tell him? Draco could rationalize that maybe Harry didn't want a relationship with Draco because Draco was the one who told Harry it could only be a one night stand. He was betrothed. He had to marry Astoria. Even if he wasn't in love with her. They had an arrangement. She knew he was gay and that was fine with her, she was too. They had agreed to have side lovers, but married to keep their parents happy and to produce an heir. But now, he did have an heir and he loved Harry, but he was married to Astoria. He didn't know what to do.

"Morning Draco, what's wrong?" Astoria asked.

He silently handed her the Prophet. He was still processing it. She looked at the photo and then back at Draco. She read the article.

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Astoria. Honest. I can see that that child is mine. I love him Astoria, but we're married. I made a promise to you." He looked at guiltily. He tried to show her that he meant it.

"Oh Draco, I know that you don't love me. We only made a promise to each other that we would only marry for an heir to appease our parents. I'm not pregnant. We haven't even consummated our marriage. I can talk to our lawyer and have it annulled."

His mouth dropped open gapping. She just laughed. "What?!" He gasped.

"What did you think Draco? That I would make you stay in this sham of a marriage? We will just have to tell our parents the truth. They will understand."

"No they won't! Your parents will hate me!" Draco yelled.

"They might at first, but it will be fine. You said you loved him, well then, go after him," Astoria said.

He looked at her and nodded. She was right. Their parents would be mad at first, but would get over it. Especially his parents when he mentioned he had an heir already. Astoria's parents would be the ones to watch out for. Draco would make sure that she got anything she wanted. He would also help her find her true love.

Draco was right once the lawyer completed the divorce proceedings, their parents were angry, but Draco calmed his parents with the prospect of an heir and told Astoria's parents that she could have back her dowry and would help Astoria find her love and help them produce an heir somehow.

Now all he to do was find Harry and convince him he was serious, because after reading the article he knew Harry was in love with him but didn't think Draco loved him back. That Harry didn't want anything from the father and was fine being a single dad. Draco didn't want that. He wanted Harry and their child. He just hoped Harry would listen and give him a chance.

Draco went to Hermione and Ron. After a bit of an argument he finally convinced them he was serious and to tell him where he was. He thanked them and left immediately.

When he finally found Harry's home, he was grateful to Hermione and Ron. He knocked on the door, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

*

I knew I would be hearing from Draco eventually. Since I released a statement with the photo of me and Ren, I had been anxiously awaiting to hear from him. I had been staying home with Ren until I could bare to leave him with Molly for the day, while I attended my shop. I had not heard from him yet and I was nervous. I knew he would see the picture and realize that we had a son together, would he care? Would he be mad? Would he want to be in his life? So many questions. I stayed away from the paper because I didn't want to read any articles attacking me. 

Ren and I were relaxing after some play when the floo flared.

"Harry!" I heard Ron's voice hiss out.

"What's up Ron?" I asked kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

"Draco was just here, looking for you mate. He wanted to know where you were. He seemed genuine in his demeanor and want to talking to you. After an argument we eventually did tell him where you were, and he's on his way there. I thought you might want a heads up."

I nodded. "Thanks Ron." He nodded and closed the floo connection. Well, at least I knew he was on his way to talk to me. I was curious to see what he wanted. I was glad that after Ren was born and Ron realized who had fathered my child still supported me. Hermione was supportive too, although, I think she already knew who the other father was.

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Draco staring at me on my front step.

"Hi Harry, may I come in?"

"Hello, Draco, of course," I replied and motioned for him to come in. I led him to the sitting room. I was thankful Ren was down for a nap right now.

As he sat down, he started talking. "I was hoping that you would allow me to be in Ren's life."

"Of course Draco, I would not prohibit you from being in his life."

He nodded. "I was upset at first when I realized that we had a child together and that you never told me, but then when I thought about it I realized that I was the one who told you that it couldn't be anything more than a one night stand. You have to understand, Harry. I was betrothed. I had to keep my parents happy and marry to have an heir. I knew it was possible to have a child with another male, but it was really rare. I should have just told my parents to begin with that I was gay. You should know that Astoria and I are divorced. We only married out of obligation and had an arrangement. Once I found out you had a child she gracefully divorced me and helped me tell our parents. I know you might not like them, but I hope you would be willing to let them see Ren as well."

I was taken aback. That was a lot of information to digest. "I am willing to let your parents see Ren. I understand why you were upset because I kept you from knowing about my pregnancy and didn't get to enjoy the joys of it with me. I am unsure why you divorced, but that is not my business."

"I should tell you it is because I no longer had to hide behind a false marriage to have an heir. I have Ren, it doesn't matter if he doesn't have my last name, he is my first born and my heir. And for the other reason, it's because I am in love with you Harry."

"What?! No you aren't," I tried to deny.

He smiled at me softly. "Yes I am. I know I hurt you by what I did and said, but I would like to make it up to you and I would like it if we could try a relationship. Please," he begged.

I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond, luckily or unluckily at that moment Ren decided to wake up. I looked at Draco apologetically and then asked, "would you like to meet your son?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

I brought Draco with him to the small nursery next to his bedroom, it had been decked out in a nature theme with a wolf, deer, and large dog painted on the wall. It was warm. It had a small mahogany crib with matching toy chest and dresser. There was a small green rug and play mat on the floor. There was natural light coming in through the window looking out on to the backyard. I picked up Ren who was crying for me. "This is Ren, our son. Ren, this is your other father."

Draco seemed in awe of him. "He's more beautiful in person. May I hold him?"

"Of course." I handed him and Draco took him gently into his arms. Draco seemed like a natural. It was a wonderful thing to witness. I knew right then, I was gone. I would let Draco into our lives.

"Yes."

He looked up at me confused. "What?"

"Yes, I would like to give us a chance."

"Really?"

"Really."

He beamed at me and then kissed me softly while protecting Ren from being crushed between us. It was just as sweet as I remembered. "I love you," I whispered when we parted.

"I love you too," he replied, "I love both of you."

I smiled at him.

It took a couple months of dating and getting used to being parents, but we eventually married in a small ceremony with our friends and family. I was finally happy with how things worked out. I had Ren and Draco. My life was complete.

ALL WAS WELL.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I do a second chapter with Draco finding out? Should they get together? You decide!


End file.
